Sun visors which have a generally U-shaped periphery and string means extending between the leg portions are old and well known. The inner periphery of such a sun visor made from a plastic material has a cutting effect which is more pronounced as compared with a similar visor made from paper. Sun visors made from paper are limited in that they cannot be used in inclement weather. A sun visor made from a plastic material is more desirable and practical but has not been used to any great extent heretofore due to the cutting effect of the inner periphery of the visor portion on the forehead of the wearer.
The present invention is directed to a sun visor which minimizes the cutting effect of the inner periphery of the visor portion on the forehead of the wearer.